narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gas Release
Overview Gas Release is a special Kekkei Genkai used by the Hakka Clan. It entails Wind chakra and Earth chakra. It shows no possiblity of anyone out of the clan to use this Release, meaning it's a Bloodline Limit Kekkei Genkai. Most members of the clan will have this Kekkei Genkai. The user of this Kekkei Genkai can create different gasses from the poures of their body. The gasses can range from a simple knock out to a deady toxin. When the user creates any gas it doesn't need to be breathed in for the effects to work, instead the gas needs to touch the skin of the victim. The gas can't be used against other gas user as their body is created by genetics to not be effected by any type of gas. The user creates Gas by using Chakra and convertining it to Gas of different types. Types of Gas There are different types of gas that the clan uses. Some are to kill as some are to only knock out, or slowly kill in a brute and painful way. Interrogation Gas This does cause a slow and painful death, creating fear into those who experience it. It can be used to get information out of their opponents, allowing the user to collect information. Toxic Gas This Gas was made for killing, nothing less. It's used so the members can fulfill missions that require to kill. Each technique will have diffrent time that it will take to kill someone. Knockout Gas The gas is used to knockout enemies so the user is able to interrogate their victim. Or to get out a stick situation that they may find themselves in. Paralyze Gas This is a special type of gas, that paralyzes the victim once the gas touces a body part. If it reaches the head then the victim will be completly paralyzed. Flammable Gas This gas is extreamly Flammable, buring anything that touches it when lit on fire. There is a huge advantege to this, since the users skin can't be effected by any gas the fire will not burn them. Although, the user and victim will start to choke even when it's not lit. Once it is lit a different type of gas will be span out that will make anyone within it choke, this gas will not choke the user however. Chakra Absorbing Gas This is a very rare form of gas that is only taught to royal families, and usually to only one member of each section. The technique will allow the user to create a gas that will eat away at their opponets chakra. The user would then have to collect the Gas back up to recevie it or, they could dispears it into the air and collect it slowly. Life Force Gas This gas is extremly rare to all, even more than the Chakra Absorbing Gas above. It seems that only two of the four kings will normally learn it, Usually the North and South. If a Gas Technique can use this type of gas it will take life force from them, possibly killing them if it reaches the age of 150 years. Category:Kekkei Genkai